


Patience

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Chain of Memories snippet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Orginally written for kh_drabble community on livejournal. Challenge #201, Teachers.

He's not quite sure if the Nobody's scent preceeds his arrival, or if he knows who it's going to be and remembers it. Either way it's there before him in Riku's mind, all freshly turned earth and sun-baked stone. They stare at each other, as they usually do. Riku loses, as he does more and more lately, and tries not to think about what that implies.

He has more time to think about it than he'd like, before Lexaeus finally speaks. "Here is a question for you. Riku." He waits until Riku meets his eyes again before continuing. "Do you regret what you did to the islands?"

"Of course I do!" His voice is a snarl and he's up and moving towards the Nobody before he knows it. He barely stops himself, and the self-hatred and confusion that he doesn't dare try to fight again is somehow calming in a bad way. Or maybe he's just getting sick of himself.

Through all that, Lexaeus is still watching him, waiting for him to get control. "So. Would you undo it all? Would you give up everything that you've seen, all of your power, to return to the caged simplicity of that life?"

"I..." He wants to answer immediately, wants to say yes out of hand. But he remembers what it was like, back on the islands, caged in no matter how far away that horizon seemed. And he's had enough of violent arguments with Lexaeus over his 'regrettable tendency to lie'.

There's one of those low sounds that isn't quite a laugh, and he looks up to see dark amusement in his would-be teacher's eyes. The twisting darkness of a portal begins to form as his scent flares.

"Something to be considered."

And Riku is alone again, in a stiflingly small room in a castle that feels like as much of a cage as Destiny Islands ever did.


End file.
